Dark Lost Soles
by DelphiProphesy
Summary: Someone from Quatre's past has come to find him, but what do they want? Read to find out. Please R&R! I've just updated ch3 so please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I wish I did!

'No I'm not like that any more! I wont go back to that life! Don't fight me child. You know I always get what I want. No, no I wont! Leave me alone! I want you back. You belong to me. No you did this to me agenced my will! I'm not yours! Don't argue with me foolish child! You will be mine. I'll come for you and you know I will.'

The boy awoke from his sleep shaking and terrified. 'Please, God, don't let her be back please!'

The sound of the vid-phone woke Trowa up almost instantly. Once he turned it on the face of Quatre greeted him.

"Quatre? What are you calling me for? It's 3:30 in the morning." Quatre could tell that Trowa was tired but this couldn't wait.

"I need you to get to my house ASAP because I have to tell you some things to protect your self."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen it's really important and I suggest that you bring Catherine. She could be in danger also." Quatre turned off his vid-phone leaving Trowa to wonder what could be so important.

A day or two later the five Gundam Pilots Catherine and Relina were gathered at Quatre's house (it's on Earth).

"Ok what is it Quatre? And it better be important otherwise me and Trowa will be missing three shows for no reason." Catherine said frustrated that she was missing thowes shows.

"There are certain things that you don't know about me that could put you all in danger."

"Come on Quatre. We're Gundam Pilots. Whatever is going on I'm sure we can handle it." Said Duo in his usual cheerful relaxed manner.

"Not this. I'm not even sure I can handle this."

"Spit it out already!" Relina practically shouted. Every one satired at Relina in disbelief. Then to Heero for some sort of answer as to this sudden change in behavior.

Heero shrugged and responded in his usual monotone voice. "Lack of sleep."

"Well I guess I'd better tell you before there are any more outbursts. Her name's Emica. She and I knew each other many years ago, and I stress many. And now she wants me back."

"Don't tell us that you want us to solve some relationship crises for you." Wufei complained.

"I wish it were something that simple, Wufei, but it's not. I think I should let you get some sleep before I end up with even more of a crises." With that every one went to the room that Quatre had let them stay in.

The next morning every one was just beginning to wake up when they noticed that Quatre was missing.

"Where is he?" Trowa asked.

"Hu? Who?" was Duo's sleepy response.

"Quatre, you baka." Heero said lightly hitting Duo on the back of the head.

"He's in the other room," said Relina pointing to the room next to them, "I was just apologizing for my outburst last night. He was drinking some kind of dark red syrup. Do any of you know anything about that? Some health condition maybe?"

"No idea." Said Duo.

"Quarte never said anything about that to me." Trowa stated.

One by one they filtered into the room. It was dimly lit with only a few candles hanging form the walls. There was a long table with Quatre sitting at the head. He was dressed completely in black, which was quite a change from his normal attire, and drinking a thick blood red liquid from a wine glass.

"Hey Quatre, I thought you didn't drink alcohol?" said Duo becoming very perky. "Can I have some?"

"Well it's not what you're expecting but you're welcome to try some." Quatre said calmly.

"Alright!" cheered Duo taking another wine glass from Quatre and a bottle of the red liquid. Duo took a long drink and quickly spit it back out on the table. "What the hell is this stuff? It tastes like…blood!"

"I told you it wasn't what you were expecting."

"Boy Trowa, you sure have screwy friends." Said Catherine crossing her arms over her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Lost Souls

Chapter 2

"Sorry to alarm you." Quatre said standing up.

"Ok tell us what's going on. Now!" Heero demanded.

"Alright. You want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Ok here goes nothing. I'm not human actually I'm about as far from human as you can get. I'm a vampire. The girl Emica is the one who changed me into what I am now. I in a sense belong to her because of what she did. She changed me against my will so I ran off. Up till just recently she hasn't really cared about it. Now for some reason she wants me back. I'm not sure why but she needs to be destroyed."

"Why dose she need to be destroyed?"

"Because she's a master."

"A what?"

"She's a master vampire. You see there were 5 original vampires known as the masters. They are more powerful than any other vampire."

"And we're supposed to believe this?" asked Wufei. Then in the blink of an eye Quatre disappeared and reappeared in front of Wufei and gave him a fanged smile. "Believe it."

Wufei backed up against the wall, eyes wide. "What did you just do?"

Quatre quickly transported back to his chair and sat down. "I can travel by aura. It's really quite easy, all vampires can do it."

"Wait a minute," said Duo giving Quatre a superior grin, "if you're a vampire then why don't you die in the sun light?"

The others all looked to Quatre for an explanation. Quatre raised an eyebrow and laughed. The laugh didn't seem to come from the quiet boy they had all befriended, but from a much older man with a rich deep voice.

"Do you believe every folklore you here? Things like not liking garlic and being killed by sunlight aren't real at all. These things were just made up by the superstitious so that they could feel as thoe they had a way to protect themselves and no reason to be scared."

"Then how do you kill a vampire?" Trowa inquired leaning on the wall closest to the door.

"That was the only thing that people did not make up. Beheading and a stake through the heart are the only ways to be killed."

"I see," said Heero is his cold monotone voice.

"But who are the other four masters?" asked Relina, now back to her usual self.

"Vlad Dracula, Napoleon Bonaparte, Adolf Hitler, and Osama Bin laden."

"Whoa so the count really was real?" said Duo looking rather excited.

"Yes, but all four of them have been killed by a few lucky hunters. As you can guess the history books aren't very reliable when it comes to the deaths of certain people. But Emica wont be so easy to kill she's much more cunning that the male masters and has killed many hunters in her time."

Wufei, now recovered from his episode, asked, "Why have we heard of all of these people and not of Emica?"

"Emica was smarter than the others. The males all became public trying to take over or be a terrorist and became easy targets, being so public and all." Quatre poured himself another glass of blood and took a long sip.

"But why must we destroy her? Can't she become good?" Relina asked.

"No. You see the masters were never people, they were created by Lucifer himself from the fires of hell." Quatre took another sip.

"But why are we here? We're only normal people, I don't think we can do much," Catherine said leaning next to her brother Trowa.

Quatre smiled and said, "That's where you are wrong."

Chapter 2 isn't too long but I hope it'll do! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright now I'm really lost," Catherine said. "Tell me what's so special about my brother." She sounded skeptical but still concerned.

Quartre smiled. "Well let me put it this way. Why would the scientists choose _you_? It would be easy to just pick up some random kids to do their dirty work if that's all they needed right? But that's not what they needed. For their missions they needed something different, stronger. The five of us were not genetically enhanced as we my have been lead to believe we were different from the rest from the start."

"What are you saying?" asked Duo.

"I'm saying that none of you are entirely human."

"That's impossible," Wufei stated simply. "If we weren't human wouldn't we notice?"

"Do you think that the doctors would want us to know what we are? Controlling us to begin with would be difficult but it would have been far worse if we knew what we were. Not to mention they didn't need the special individual powers just the strength."

"So we're all vampires?" Trowa's voice came in.

"No," Quatre said. "Each of you is different."

"Well quit stalling, I for one want to know what I really am." Heero demanded tired of the long explanations.

"Alright," Quatre said with a small laugh, "no point in waiting any longer. Heero, you come from a long line of hunters. Duo, you're a necromancer. Wufei, you have strong telekinetic. And Trowa…I'm not even sure what you are."

"What do you mean?" Catherine's concerned voice cut it for her brother.

"Well Trowa wasn't the original pilot destined for heavy arms. The original Trowa Barton I know was a werewolf but I haven't been able to determine where your past lies."

"That's not surprising," Trowa calmly said, "I'm not even sure where I came from."

"How do you even know all of this?" Duo asked, rather chipper after learning what he really was.

"A combination of things. Reading auras, observing your behavior, digging through the files and logs kept by the scientists."

"Well then how come you don't know anything about Trowa?" Relina asked, chiming in for the first time in the conversation.

"He was new to the program. A last minute replacement. I'm sure the doctor knew what he was otherwise he would have been turned away. And Trowa, your aura…it's very difficult to read like a mixture, a jumble of things. But everything's mixed into one. I was tempted to say that you're a shape shifter but the pieces of the aura are too intertwined, in shape shifters each piece from each form is very distinct but yours…"

"You don't know I understand." Trowa's cool green eyes watched Quatre.

"What about us," Relina's voice came quietly from her lips.

"You and Catherine are both witches. Both from very different lines but still witches. Relina, your magic relies more on inner sources where as Catherine's relies on drawing energy from the elements and world around her."

"Well this is great, we all find out that we aren't who we thought we were and now we have to go on some stupid 'quest' to slay the big bad vamp then." Catherine was clearly upset as she stormed out of the room before Quatre could respond to her remark.

"I'll go with her." Relina left the room.

"Wow she's taking this well," Duo said, "I'd be ecstatic if I were her. Getting to have powers and stuff. I can't wait to see how mine work."

"Wait. How are we going to know how this works? How do we use our skills?" Heero questioned. "And why didn't Catherine and Relina know what they were?"

"Well, one is borne a witch but they wont know it unless they are told and taught to use their magic. I only knew what they were after reading their auras. As for you guys…" Quatre disappeared and reappeared in an instant holding out a set of disks, "these are the files I took from the doctors. They should explain the basics of your skills and how to use them from one extent to another. After that it's up to you to figure out how to fully use your talents. Now go and learn what you can."

Each pilot took a disk and began to leave. "Trowa, could you stay for a moment?" Quatre called out as he was exiting.

"Trowa if you would like me to there is one more way that I could try to find out what you are."

Trowa nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just give me your wrist and relax." Trow did as he was told and Quatre pierced the flesh of his wrist with his razor sharp fangs. Quatre tasted the blood and let it roll over his tong looking for some clue, a trace of what his friend might be. He then found what he was searching for. Quatre pulled his mouth away and took in several deep breaths. He took one look into Trowa's deep green eyes and vanished.

OoOoOoOo spooky ending. Ok not really. Yeah so this chapter was a lot of talk but there will be more action later I promise so let me know what you think!


End file.
